


Sunrise

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all sunrises are beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

It wasn’t that DI Greg Lestrade objected to sunrises in particular (he had seen some spectacular ones over the years) it was just that this sunrise was at 8 o’clock and he hadn’t seen his bed since before he saw the previous one.  On top of which he had seen the sunset from the exact same position, albeit from facing the other direction, rather more hours ago than he wished to recall.

The case, in the end, had proved not to be as complicated as had originally been feared.  Sherlock’s deductions had certainly prevented the death of a second police officer and his ability to bring together several disparate facts had saved them very many hours of work and the lives of others.

Sherlock had gone home in the early morning, but Lestrade remained.  He would not leave until every member of his team and those of his injured colleague had left.  John Watson had stayed and although he held no official position everyone was grateful for his presence, his quiet words, his gentle hand on an arm in reassurance.

And now finally it was Lestrade’s turn to leave.  John put his arm around his shoulders and led him to the waiting car.  They did not speak to each other.  The sky might be glorious but the day was not beautiful.


End file.
